


A baby is coming to Pandora

by Gertzz



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Passion, even if it does suck, i am really proud of this, more tags that i can't be bothered to write, romantic, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertzz/pseuds/Gertzz
Summary: Rhys was working at the Atlas facility (as usual) while Fiona visited the hospital to see if her prediction was accurate. Turns out, she was indeed correct.Rhys came home late to already see Fiona standing in the doorway, strumming her fingers against the wall. This was the best time to tell him the great news.....





	A baby is coming to Pandora

She remembered the first time she met him. The young, dumb yet adorable dweeb who thought all about himself, and cared about nothing but his cute hair and jackass looks. It was inevitable to find herself loving him so dearly. She always remembered his looks, hair sleek back and his stupid tie that was tucked in his pants. He looked handsome, but he also seemed like a jackass. She would never imagine her being with this impossibly attractive dork. She would think he liked someone else, turned out she was wrong, so wrong.   
 

It was 6:41pm and Rhys was still at work, leaving Fiona to be left at home for a while. She went to the hospital a few hours ago to see if her prediction was correct. She was right, and it excited her. She was almost in tears, she wanted to destroy the apartment furniture in contentment. But instead, she waited for her husband’s return.    
 

Fiona still couldn’t believe that Rhys was her husband, it came as such a shock when he proposed to her. The way he kneeled in front of her made her want to squeeze him into a tight embrace and never let go. They had been through so much, how could they not end up together? 

 

Her joyful smile was spread across her lips for the entire day, ready to see Rhys’ reaction when she tells him. She squealed in exhilaration, biting her lower lip as she balled up her fists and held them near her chest.  

   
 

* * *

 

   
 

As for Rhys, well…. he was a little busy. Doing work. And stuff. He was filling out the remaining paperwork he received for accepting a collaboration with another off-planet company. He had to have a few meetings that day to ensure his company money would be put to good use. Something about building a new Atlas facility and guaranteeing the growth of his company.  

So, it was a busy day for him. He couldn’t wait to get back home to be greeted with a passionate kiss on the lips and the warmth of his stunning wife. He heard about her visit to the hospital, but she didn’t answer why. This made him a little worried but assumed it was just a common cold. He asked if she wanted him to come back home to aid her, but she said not to. This was before she found out about her forecast. 

Rhys was finishing up, stacking paperwork on top of each other and tidying his pencil holder. He stood up from his comfy, leather chair and grabbed his briefcase that rested against his polished stone desk.  

  
He reached for the door handle and glanced one more time at his office chair before grinning like a dumbass. He was so fucking cool. 

 

* * *

 

 

Rhys opened his apartment door, where he was greeted by Fiona already resting her head against the wall and slowly tapping on it with each finger. He closed the door behind him, causing a little clink from the hinges. She smiled, warmly at him as he settled his briefcase on the floor, a smile he returned.  

He sighed, tugging his tie off and throwing it carelessly onto the coat rack. He undone the top button on his creased, white shirt. "Hey sweetie," he strolled towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, planting a firm kiss to her lips. "How are you? How was your day while your jackass of a husband was too busy sweating his ass off this morning?" He smirked.  

She giggled softly in response. "I hope you didn't tire yourself out too much, you never know what might happen tonight." She teased, her hand trailing up his chest as she looked him in the eyes with nothing but lust and want. He couldn't lie, she was sexy no matter what she did. And that was what made it unfair. 

He blushed visibly, only making her smile widen. "Y-yeah, don't worry sweetheart." He pulled her closer, causing a soft moan from his partner, "not too much."  

She pulled away a little, untangling her arms from his back and stepping away a little, to prepare herself for his reaction to the good news she has to share. "Then I guess you would be able to listen to the exciting news I have to share with you." She said, desperately trying not to squeal like a little girl and ruin the moment.  

Fiona noted that he was looking a little confused as she bit her lip, and seeing her hands balled into fists, made him a little worried. "Uh, okay? Shoot." He said, slowly.  

She felt like screaming and demolishing the room in exhilaration, but that wouldn't be sexy thing to do. He waited patiently for her response, not saying a word as she was thinking of her next words.  

Fiona didn't want to keep him waiting any longer, so she went straight up and said it, "I'm pregnant!" She almost yelled, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and burying her face into his soft, warm body. It took a few moments to realize that he wasn't melting into her, and that he was as stiff as a board, uh oh. That couldn't be a good sign.  

She pulled away a little to observe him. He was looking at her with confusion, a frown on his face and half an eyebrow raised. She wondered about what he could possibly be thinking about in that moment. She was starting to feel worried, she swallowed with difficulty, a lump forming in the back of her throat that made it incredibly hard to breath.  

Then, after a few moments, both his eyebrows were raised and his eyes widened in surprise. "Y-you don't mean? Your actually?" A half smile was forming on his lips, "No fucking way!" He shouted, holding her tightly and swinging her in his arms. He laughed in happiness and it made her heart warm at his elation.  

She giggled with him as they both held each other close and treasured the precious moment. She didn't want to let go, and neither did Rhys. They wanted to stay like this, they felt like they were in their own world, full of peace and love. But of course, it had to end eventually.  

Once they calmed down, he observed her, her eyes glistening like the stars as they were pointed in his direction. And that smile, he would do anything to see it. Even if that meant taking down a space station.         

Without any hesitation or thought, she pressed a caring and loving kiss to his mouth, not wanting to let go of him. She moaned into his mouth, sending warm pleasure to pulse through him like adrenaline. He pushed her against the wall, not enough to hurt her, but enough to show her all his passion. She ran a hand through his hair that loosely dropped to his forehead, tickling him lightly. He gripped her waist a little tighter, urging for her to come even closer. They sighed and moaned between kisses, smiling as they did so. 

After a while, they both pulled away, panting heavily, leaving the couple breathless. "How long do we have to wait?" He croaked, trying to regain his breath.  

She placed her forehead on his, feeling his breath on her face. "eight months," she whispered, placing a smaller kiss to his lips and smiling as she pulled away.  

He hummed in response, not looking away from her eyes. "I thought you were teasing me when you first said it, that's why I didn't respond to enthusiastically at first." He smiled sheepishly, looking a little guilty. 

"Well I don't care, because that reaction was priceless, that was more than worth it." She reassured him, making his smile widen. They could not imagine a more romantic and heartwarming sight than this. Rhys was going to become a daddy in the next few months, and Fiona couldn't wait to see him around their child. The thought Rhys playing with their baby boy in a game of soccer, or the thought of her with her Daughter as she gently combs her hair and helps her get dressed in the morning. It all brought joy and happiness to her.    

She always wondered about raising a child, the struggles, the stress. But with Rhys, anything seemed possible. And she wasn't afraid to admit it. She thought that they would be great parents, taking them shopping, buying them gifts, taking them to school every morning. Even if spoiling came with great consequences, they didn't care.  

 

All they need to do is be patient, and Fiona was already struggling.... 

 

* * *

 

 

Does this story need a part two? Please leave your thoughts!  

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a part two? Idk i have a few great ideas up my sleeve, however I would love to see what you all think.
> 
> Thank you for reading,  
> -Take care!


End file.
